Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Sinners in the Sun
'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Sinners in the Sun' is an adventure comic book set in the Pacific Northwest of the United States. It's presented as something of a reboot of the original two Parts of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, while using Stands and having its own unique story. Overview The Triads of Greater Seattle have come across an ancient arrow, an artifact belonging to the Suquamish tribe, supposedly once in the possession of Chief Seattle himself. While Stand users have always been involved in organized crime, the ability to create many, if weak, Stand users in a short amount of time is an amazing way to recruit new members and conquer the city. While natural Stand users Joaquin Jorquera and Ronald Speedwagon just want to mind their own business, Nero Zeppeli and Leonard Stroheim want to combat the growing gang for their own reasons, and Holly Clarke, whose partner died because of the new, godless threat, acquires a Stand from sheer force of will. Protagonists Joaquin Jorquera is a native of Oak Harbor, Washington. He moves to Seattle to find a purpose, only to realize he's walked into a beehive of Stand users. It's far too much excitement for him, although he's dragged too far too fast to back out. His Stand is Sympathy for the Devil. Richard Eli Orwell Speedwagon is a native of Seattle. His intense loyalty and friendly demeanor annoys Jojo, reminding him of the weight of his sudden mission. Named after classic rock band REO Speedwagon. His Stand is Bye Bye Love. Nero Vonna Zeppeli is a native of Seattle. While he originally wanted to be a gangster, he changed his mind when the Triads killed his father with no warning. He only wants to do things he finds honor in, and finds a purpose in helping Jojo and Speedwagon. Named after two rock bands, Nirvana and Led Zeppelin. His Stand is Surrender. Holly Clarke is a native of Seattle and a former policewoman until her partner died due to a Stand user. She joins the previous trio only to find out about her powers and have an alliance against the Triads. She has little respect for Nero and Leonard but likes Joaquin and Ron. Named after the British rock band the Hollies, and its lead singer Allan Clarke. Her Stand is the (literally) magnetic 'Long Cool Woman.' Leonard "Skinhead" Stroheim is a native of Tacoma and a member of the Aryan brotherhood, who joins the group to fight the Triads, although he's offended when he finds out Joaquin is "Latino" and not "dark white." Named after the rock band Lynyrd Skynyrd and the the actor Erich von Stroheim. His Stand is Brick in the Wall. Daiya Straizo is from somewhere on the Olympic Peninsula. She lives in Seattle, and helps Speedwagon and Joaquin cultivate their powers. Named after the rock band Dire Straits. Her Stand is 'You Are My Sunshine,' and is classified specifically as a Ripple Stand. "Dead" Kennedy Loggins is from somewhere on the Olympic Peninsula. He doesn't appear until Straizo reveals his existence, and suggests he can help them. Named after the band Dead Kennedys and musician Kenny Loggins. His Stand is 'Video Killed the Radio Star,' and is classified specifically as a Ripple Stand. Antagonists Dorian Brando is an Italian gangster, formerly Joaquin Jorquera's best friend, although he eventually moves to Seattle and falls in with Nero Zeppeli's gang. While Joaquin claims to be moving to Seattle to check up on Diego, he barely looks for him before giving up and moving in with Speedwagon. His Stand is 'Dancing With Myself.' '''Lewis Casale Mothersbaugh '''is associated with the Triads, and prides himself on his ability to evade the authorities. His Stand is Karma Chameleon. Def Leppard.